Moving Forward
by prplmnkybut
Summary: Harry is dead and Hermione is left behind. This is what I think would happen if Hermione and Harry were together but Harry died in the final battle after killing Voldemort. Please R&R!


Hey yalls! This is my first harmony fanfic……………well, to be honest it's the frist fanfic I've written ever so I hope u like it!

Disclaimer: yeah yeah it's not mine, no need to rub it in!

Moving Forward

There he lay covered in sweat and dirt from the battle that just occurred. His eyes closed as if he were only asleep. His face held the look of contentment and relief.

Next to him sat the woman who loved no other but him. She was shaking with sobs saying, "Why! Why did you have to leave! Only one was meant to die, not both!" She was on her knees with her bushy brown hair even more disheveled than it normally was. Her face was also covered in sweat and dirt with streaks of tears running down her face.

"WHY! WHY! WHY!" she started to pound his chest in desperation.

"Hermione, pull yourself together. You know he wouldn't wish you to be sad now. He would want you to be strong. Be strong for him," Professor Lupin said.

"You're right," she said trying to get some control but failing. "I know you're right but……..how could he…….why would he…….Oh Harry please come back…." she finished barely above a whisper.

Ron, finally breaking through the crowd of the surviving Order that surrounded her, went to her side. "Hermione," he waited for a reply but got muttering and sobbing instead. "Hermione are you listening to me?" he asked, again only getting muttering and sobbing in reply. Finally he took her by the shoulders and made her look at him. "Hermione forgive me for saying this but he's gone," she winced at his harsh words. "There is nothing we can do but accept it. We need to be strong; he wouldn't want it any other way. For now all we must do is start our lives anew."

He stood up taking her with him and they both apparated to her house.

The house was empty for Hermione sent her parents away afraid they would be in danger. He led her to nearest couch and told her rest. He was turning to leave for the kitchen when she grabbed his arm.

"Are you leaving? Please don't leave me alone," she pleaded.

"I'm going into the kitchen to get some food, you just rest."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, now rest."

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER 

Hermione was going through her room at Hogwarts to make sure she didn't forget anything. Seeing nothing she picked up a box of things and headed for the door. She was almost out the door when something fell out and slid under her bed. She bent down and stuck her hand under the bed to see if she could reach it. What she found instead was an envelope. She looked at the front and found her name scrawled in a very familiar handwriting. She turned it over and slowly opened the sealed letter. With tears forming in her eyes she, even more slowly, unfolded the paper.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_If you are reading this then you must be very angry with me for I am no longer with you. I thought it might end this way and I'm sorry it did. I just wanted you to know that I loved you every minute if everyday that we were together. It was a little late for us to realize our feelings but I'm glad that at least we did._

At this point Hermione was sobbing and having difficulty continuing.

_Don't cry for me. I have a feeling you will be, as will many others. Please be strong and live your life, though it is without me. Start over and know I will always be with you; guiding you and protecting you. Don't forget any of this. I love you Hermione and always will._

_The One Who Will Love You Forever and Always,_

_Harry _

Hermione dropped the letter and put her face in her hands uncontrollably sobbing. Many minutes passed before she was able to stop and gain control. She picked the letter up, put it back in the envelope, and put it under her shirt next to her heart.

Searching, once again for whatever it was that fell, and then finding it, she headed for the door once again. With one last look back in the room that held such memories grabbed the handle and closed the door. With the closing of the door she was leaving the past behind and doing what Harry had asked. She is going to start over and live her life; she is going to move forward.

A/N: so did yas like it? yes? no? i take good and bad reviews just please review!


End file.
